totaldramascriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Episode 4 - Ale-Skemdro
Chris : Last time on Total drama Millionare! Chris : 3 Teams, 18 Contestants played a Cooking Challenge. Katie and Sadie won a game for thier team, Chris : Heather Made team Amazon come second and... She shaved Leshawna's Hair. Chris : At The End, Team Victory had to vote and Eva Got the Boot. What will happen next time on TOTAL, Chris : DRAMA, MILLIONS! ************************************** Chris : Okay people drop your breakfast its time for your next step to the Million! Chris : This challenge you will Pick 3 People to run All Around the Island and back to the starting Point. Chris : And when i say around the Island, i mean ALL AROUND THE ISLAND. Heather : Your... Crazy! Chris : Lol Yeah. Your team wins if ALL 3 Members return to the Finish line. Oh and I put cameras to make sure Chris : Nobody Cut through. Gwen : Ill do it From team Amazon Cody : If gwens doing it, I am doing it (Team Amazon) Duncan : I guess ill do it if gwens doing it :) (Team Amazon) Gwen :) Cody : >:( Chris : Team amazon, Whos playing this game? Gwen : Me cody and Duncan Chris : Team Chris is Really Hot? Alejandro : Me, Beth, Bridgette Chris : Team Victory? Sierra : Me DJ and Tyler. Chris : Okay then let the Games Begin. **************** Gwen : YES! Im in the Lead! Alejandro : Not for long! Gwen : Whats with the Scheming Face ***5 Hours Later*** Gwen : I -- CANT -- DO -- IT Alejandro : Would you like to take the lead? Gwen : ? **Alejandro Stops** Gwen : Byeee Alejandro : Team Chris is hot come here. Lets cut through the island Beth : But chris said he has cameras. Alejandro : We are gonna lose anyways if we dont try! So Lets go! Chris : OMG this is taking forever! Chris : Here they Come! Team Chris is Really Hot All 3 Of them! Chris : Here Comes Gwen and Duncan! Gwen : Wheres Cody? Hurry Up Cody! *Cody Crosses the Finish* *The Rest Cross the Finish* Chris : Team Chris is Really Hot Wins! Cody : But they cut through! Duncan : yeah they cheated! Cant you check with your camera **Chris Looks in Camera Take** Chris : Nope nothing. Heather : UGH! Heather : Well atleast we are safe. Chris : Actually The bottom 2 teams are in Elimanation so Ill Take the Amazons to Vote first Then Victory ********************** Chris : Marshmellow Time! Duncan, Gwen, Izzy, Cody,..... 1 Marshmellow left... Who will i give it to? Chris : Heather ? or Leshawna? The last one goes to...... Heather. Leshawna : What? But But But Duncan : Sorry but we cant stand your boldiness Heather : Bye Bye Now **Heather Pushes Leshawna Into The Boat** Heather : So Long Sucker! Chris : Kay everyone Go back its time for team Victory to vote ***************** Chris : Marshmellows go to... Well all votes go to DJ Dj : o.o Dj : Why. I didnt hurt a thing exept a Bunny, A Fish, A Few Birds, A Snake, A Mule and killed A Humming Bird Dj : Accidently Sierra : Sorry DJ but we are scared your going to accidently kill US ********************** Courtney : Mission Accoplished! I will keep helping the other teams cheat so heathers team will lose Courtney : I HETZ U HETHA!!!!!